


'Til I Fall Asleep

by avada15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangel of Death, Archangels, Azrael - Freeform, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, supernatural season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada15/pseuds/avada15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester don't quite know what they're getting into when they catch a case on a mysterious person who has been healing people. When deciding to investigate, they realize they are in for something much, much more bigger than themselves. Like, say, the Archangel of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first ever fic on the site, and I'm determined to make it my greatest. C: I really hope you enjoy it, and I hope to update it every other week on Wednesday.  
> This all occurs after Castiel steal's an angel's grace in Season 9.

“Dean? Dammit, Dean, wake up!” Sam pounded the door. Dean grumbled and pushed himself from his sleeping position, running a hand through his hair.

“The damn bunker better be on fire, Sammy, or I swear to G-“

“Listen, I think we might have a case,” Sam plowed on as his brother groaned and curled back up in his sheets, “like, an angel case.” His older brother looked up at this, gave Sam a considering look, and decided this was worth his time.

“So, what are our favorite little flying dicks up to now?” Dean asked as Sam gave him one of the trademark bitchfaces. 

“Nothing… bad, really, just working miracles and healing people.” 

“And you’re sure it’s not like that other freak we met, who was using other people to heal?” Dean remembered that case far too well for his liking, and really would rather not face it again.

“Well, there haven’t been any mysterious deaths. Just healing. Figured we’d check it out, you in?” Sam wasn’t sure how his brother was doing, with the Mark and all. Similarly, Dean was concerned for Sam, him being possessed by an angel and all. Their codependecy seemed to be the one thing they could truly count on.

“’Course I’m in,” Dean muttered as he got himself out of bed and pulled on the nearest shirt. “ Jus’ give me a sec.” Sam nodded briskly and left, letting Dean shake the sleep off. He stood up, took a deep breath, and stood to face another day.

\----------

10 minutes saw the pair on the road, Dean’s hands drumming on the wheel along to some song Sam had heard a thousand times, but never took the time to look it up. The place was fairly close, in the town Hastings, Nebraska. Dean swore that one day they’d get a case in California or Florida, and when they did, he would enjoy it. For now, however, they were stuck here.

Pulling into a church, the brothers equipped themselves with a gun tucked into their back, hidden by plaid. They were playing this as average brothers; looking for this ‘healer’ they had heard so much about because their father was deathly sick. Their father was in Hell, but hey, close enough.

The priest opened the door and gave them a smile only a priest could give. “Can I help you?” Dean nearly laughed, but just gave the priest an innocent smile.

“Yes, actually – we heard that there was some miraculous healing going on around here?” Sam jumped in, always being the ‘people person’. “My brother and I had hoped you could direct us to whoever was doing the healing.” The priest’s smile faded a little at this, and he suddenly found his hands extremely fascinating. 

“Well… she’s sort of, disappeared.” The priest said in a low tone, nearly what could be considered a mumble.

“Disappeared? Did anyone bother looking for her?” Sam asked, incredulously. Dean stood by, taking mental notes of the situation.

“Of course we did! You think we’d sit around?” The priest shot back, eyes wild from the stress of it all. “Everyone pitched in, no one found even a clue!”

Sam drew out a sigh, thanked the priest for his time, and turned to Dean. “So, ‘she’ just rockets out of here?”

“I don’t know, Sammy, it’s Nebraska. Wouldn’t you?” Dean gave a low chuckle as they approached Baby.

“This isn’t funny, Dean. Now there’s something on the loose and we have no idea where to even look!” Sam was really getting good at all of these bitchfaces.

“Well, I don’t know! From the description, it sounds like we’re dealing with another rogue angel of some sort. Think Cas would know?” Dean wondered how Cas was doing – he hadn’t spent much time with the brothers lately. It was almost worrying, but the guys an angel and probably millennia old. He can take care of himself for a little while.

“Yeah, fine, we’ll ask Cas.” Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped into the Impala, never failing to hit his head on the way in.

“You’re gonna get a dent in your head, Sammy.” Dean teased as he started the ignition, and Sam just threw him yet another dirty look. They drove back to the bunker, hardly a word between them. And all the while, they never noticed the invisible figure in the back seat, smiling to herself.


End file.
